Programmable logic devices (PLDs) exist as a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed by a user to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLDs is known as a field programmable gate array (FPGA). The FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles comprise programmable logic, programmable interconnect, and an input/output (I/O) circuitry. The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using multiple programmable elements, known as logic elements (LEs) or combinational logic blocks (CLBs). Connectivity between programmable elements is achieved through the programmable interconnect. The programmable interconnect may include a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIP). In addition, the I/O circuitry provides incoming signals to the programmable elements and presents outgoing signals generated by the programmable logic. The programmable logic, interconnect and I/O circuitry can be programmed/configured to support different signal-processing applications. Circuit technologies, such as SRAM, antifuse and flash, have been used for configuring an FPGA.